how am I still alive?
by Alvar Korenwolf
Summary: A girl runs into Itachi and wonders why he didn't kill her. Not a pairing, just a short story about a random encounter.


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Author's note:** first of all, _Itachi will barely be in this._ It's just like my Deidara story.

A short story (656 words) about a girl who crosses Itachi's path while he's alone. (which you would know if you read the description)

Guess you could say this sorta contains a **spoiler**. Then again you must be pretty new to the fandom if you don't know this little fact of Itachi XD.

I'm actually not sure if I kept him in character, I did my best. But it's not his POV and he only says like two things, so it's kinda hard to decide if I portrayed him right  
I hope he's as IC as a character can be when faced with an OC.

I also hate spelling errors, so if you see any PLEASE let me know.  
Well my note is getting as long as my fic.  
Just this to end: no hate about the stuff that's in the note because you have been warned and blah blah blah, just kidding actually. Your opinion is valued_ especially_ when it's different from mine, cause that's how I learn new stuff

**edit:** first sentence lacked a 'the' but that's fixed now XD  
'realize' is now spelled correctly

* * *

I run to the creek near my village. There is no rain as an excuse for the wet traces on my cheeks. Actually 'near' is still a good hour away, I don't care as much about finding water as I do about getting as far away from them as I can.

It's not fair, all I said is that I don't want to be a ninja, that I don't want to kill. Is that so bad? Everyone else seems to want to be one, does it really matter if I choose not to? I mean why are girls expected to be ninjas too, where are prejudices when you need them?

They call me a disgrace to my late father. As if they knew him. Mom knew him and I knew him but they never did. He was a ninja, the best one in the village.  
Big surprise: He got killed.

I run my hand through my hair. It's sticky, what did they put in it? There are black smears all over my hand. No not black, the edges have bluish tint, so it must be really dark blue.

Wasn't it bad enough that they cut of my hair last week? What were they hoping to achieve? Even if I decide to become a ninja because of their pestering, don't they realize that it would only lead to me betraying the village?

My vision is blurry from the crying but that's not really a problem. I've run to that creek so often, I know the way by heart.

That's why the collision comes as a surprise. I fall back and try to blink away the tears to see who got to the creek before me.

"Leave me alone, I DON'T want to be a ninja!"

I look up at the cloaked figure in front of me. The only thing I can see from my position is his black hair and a pair of frightening red eyes. Not much but enough to know that he's not from the village. Can someone say 'Awkward'.

"Cause, well, I don't want to kill anyone."

Why am I explaining this to him? There's something wrong, those red eyes ring a bell but I can't put my finger on it.

"Me neither but sometimes it is necessary."

Yeah, like I don't know that. Wait, does that mean he intends to kill me? Is that why I get an uneasy feeling around him? My face must be showing my fear, I've never been good at hiding my emotions. Damn it!

"I don't think it will be necessary to kill you."

Why does that sound like a question, no one is that cliché right?

"Euhm, I didn't see anyone?"

"That's right, my foolish little brother."

Ok, this is weird. We circle around each other, just like in those stupid stories dad used to tell me. Guess the guy really is that cliché

I walk away backwards, can you blame me for being suspicious of the guy? When I reach the bent in the road I suddenly realize something.

"Hey! I'm a girl, so don't call me your brother!"

I run away after that, the guy looks pretty dangerous and it's probably better not to push my luck.

Just as I reach the creek I think of something. That had been the Konohana symbol on his forehead protector. And he had red eyes, does that mean he was an Uchiha?  
Does that mean he was Uchiha Itachi, the man who murdered his entire clan?

Why didn't he kill me?

I look at my reflection, as expected my hair is a disaster. Not only is it a weird shade of dark blue but it looks terrible too. My bangs are semi-normal but the back of my hair looks like a bird's nest.

No, not a nest. I think while I try to wash the stuff out. More like some bird's butt.

Doesn't answer my question though. How am I still alive?


End file.
